Coffee Break
by Stokes-CSI3
Summary: Repost edit NSR GCR Nick and Sara are going for coffee and instead discover a crime
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story; any likeness to actual people or events is purely coincidental. Also I don't own CSI or any entities therein (Although I wouldn't mind owning Sara) :o)  
  
Chapter 1 Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle were looking forward to 483 (coffee) after they had processed a smash and grab at a prominent local jewelry store, they had started just before midnight and now the sun was rising. On the way to the ever present Starbucks, Sara notices a blue Chevy Tahoe parked half on the side walk with the driver's door partially open and blood visible. "Oh shit!" Nick said, "That's one of ours" (Sara on radio: "Dispatch, CSI Unit 3 reporting possible 422 (injured Officer) at the corner of Fremont St and South Las Vegas Boulevard, Sidle and Stokes out for investigation") (Dispatch on radio: "Copy that, Unit 3") As Nick exited the driver side of his Tahoe he heard gunfire towards his left, as he reached for his LVPD issue Glock 17 9mm service pistol he saw Catherine Willows, a fellow CSI running towards him with her pistol drawn, as she got closer he could see the slide of her weapon was locked back and she was bleeding from a wound to her lower abdomen, as she reached Nick, Sara yelled "Cath, oh my god, what the hell happened?" Catherine pointed back towards the way she had came "Warrick" then she blacked out. Nick stepped forward and caught her as she collapsed, he gently set her on the pavement and called for help on his portable radio (Nick on radio: "All units, shots fired, officer down. I repeat shots fired, officer down at the corner of Fremont St and South Las Vegas Boulevard".) "Sara!" yelled Nick "Help Catherine, I'll go find Warrick" then he grabbed a first aid kit from the Tahoe and ran in the direction that Catherine had pointed as he started running Sara cried "I love you Nick!"  
  
Sorry for short chapters but this is my first attempt at fan fiction Please read and review Any questions can be sent to: Csi_Vegas03@yahoo.com Thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Gil Grissom, head of midnight shift at the crime lab, was just leaving the scene of a smash and grab robbery He, Nick and Sara had finished processing. Since Grissom was the supervisor he was in custody of the evidence the three had collected, as he took the last bag out to his Tahoe he heard Nick on the radio screaming, "All units, shots fired, officer down. I repeat shots fired, officer down at the corner of Fremont St and South Las Vegas Boulevard!" (Grissom on radio: "Dispatch, Unit 1 responding Code 3 to officer down!") As Grissom arrived on scene he saw two Tahoes, one half on the sidewalk and one in the middle of the road, he also saw what looked like every Police and EMS vehicle for 50 miles in each direction converging on the scene. Nick found Warrick unconscious, bound with handcuffs and duct tape with a gunshot wound to his right shoulder, as Nick began first aid, he heard running and gunfire, he looked up and saw three white men with shaved heads and Nazi tattoos running towards him and Warrick firing hand guns, Nick in response to this, drew his service pistol and opened fire effectively neutralizing the subjects but sustaining a gunshot wound to his left thigh. Officers on the street heard the exchange of gun fire and after being unable to raise Nick on the radio they ran to help, when they arrived at the second scene they found 3 dead white supremacists, an unconscious Warrick and a semi-conscious Nick, Nick being stoic as usual said "I'm fine" and with that Warrick came 'round and the gambler in him spoke "wanna bet?"  
  
2 hours later. at Fremont Medical Center  
  
"Okay, Mr. Grissom, Mr. Stokes and Mr. Brown are out of surgery and stable, you may see them now." Said Dr. Weston "Oh thank god!" Sara said, and with that she rushed off to see Nick. "What about Catherine?" Gil asked, tears welling in his eyes. Mr. Grissom. "Please, call me Gil" said Grissom politely. Okay Gil, Catherine has had some major trauma and right now she has about a 60% chance of coming out okay. "Uncle Grissom?" Interrupted Catherine's 10 year old daughter Lindsay "Is my mom all right?" "I don't know yet sweetie" replied Gil, "carry on Doctor" "Okay as I was saying, Ms. Willows has about a 60% chance right now, that is my best guess, she is stable and should be out of surgery soon, you should be able to see her tomorrow" "She's a fighter, thank you Doctor, keep me updated."  
  
"Nick? Hello?" "It's Sara, are you okay?" "Sara?" Nick mumbled "How's Catherine? How are you, where's Warrick?" "Catherine is still in surgery, the bullet did a lot of damage, it bounced around, hit her spleen and nicked her liver but she should be ok." "Wow, jeez" Nick said astonished "and Warrick?" "The bullet went through and through, he'll be fine" "What about me, Dr Sidle?" "You owe me a cup of coffee!" Sara laughed.  
  
Sorry for short chapters but this is my first attempt at fan fiction Please read and review Any questions can be sent to: Csi_Vegas03@yahoo.com Thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Gil Grissom anxiously paced up and down the corridors of the hospital, "Damn it Cath" Gil said to himself "why didn't you wear your goddamn vest?" at that moment Grissom heard his cell phone ring, he hit the send button and growled "Grissom!" "Is this a bad time?" asked a surprised Greg Saunders "No I'm sorry Greg it's just that I'm very worried about Catherine, Dr Weston said she has about 60% chance" "60% chance of what?" said Greg confused "of living, She, Warrick and Nick were involved in a shootout near Las Vegas Blvd last night" "Are Nick and Warrick okay? Who is working the lab? What hospital, I'll be there in 2 hours" and with that he hung up "Greg? Hello? Greg? Damn it!" a few minutes later Gil's cell rang again "Hey it's me Greg, what hospital? I realized that in my rush to get there I hung up on you before you answered." "Fremont Medical Center" "Okay, thanks Gris."  
  
Grissom decided that he wasn't helping anyone by pacing the hallways so he decided to visit Nick, as he steps into Nick's room he notices that Nick is sleeping and Sara has nodded off holding Nick's hand, Grissom covers Sara with his jacket and quietly leaves the room. As Gil heads back towards the waiting room he runs into Dr Weston "How is Catherine?" he asks "she's stable and out of surgery and you can see her now, her little girl is already there" "Thank you very much Doctor."  
  
Greg arrived at Fremont Medical center not knowing what to expect, he stopped by the nurses station to get a visitor badge and proceeded to meet his friends in the waiting room. Greg first went to see Warrick, "Hey Warr, how are ya feeling?" "Greg? Hey man, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation at Lake Tahoe camping with your girlfriend Becky." Warrick asked, confused "I was but than I called Grissom to ask if I could have an extra day because Becky and I were having such a great time, then he told me what had happened so I dropped everything and ran" Greg said, concerned "Hey man, sorry to louse up your vacation like this" Warrick said, apologetically "it's not a problem, really, so how are Cath and Nick?" Greg asked, concerned "Nick's fine, but I don't know about Catherine, last I heard she was in surgery but stable" "Okay.guess I'll go see Catherine, catch ya later, Warr." "Don't worry; with this shoulder I'm not going anywhere." Warrick joked.  
  
Sorry for short chapters but this is my first attempt at fan fiction Please read and review Any questions can be sent to: Csi_Vegas03@yahoo.com Thanx 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
When Catherine awoke she was confused, at first all she could remember was that she and Warrick had been shot, and she was trying to get help, as she was aware of a concerned voice asking questions that were being answered by a more calm one, she became fully awake and felt someone holding her hand, she looked to her right and noticed Grissom dozing on the chair next to her bed holding her hand and her daughter, Lindsay curled up on another chair sleeping also, the concerned voice was none other than Greg Saunders, the lowly lab tech "Greg?" she asked softly "How long have I been out?" "According to what the chart says, you were brought in at 0700 and its 2300, you found Nick at 0645 so about 17 hours. at that Grissom stirred, "Catherine! You're okay!" was his elated statement "More or less."  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
(Theme "Who are you?" cell phone ringer) Nick fumbles for phone on night stand, knocking gun and i.d. off, he finds phone and punches send "Stokes" Nick says, sleepily "Nick get your ass in the lab NOW!! You and Sidle are 2 hours late; I presume she's with you" "uh no sir I haven't seen Sara since we had dinner at her apartment after end of shift yesterday" "that's odd, she's not answering her pager, cell, or home phone" "I'll stop by her place on the way in, this isn't like her, I'm worried."  
  
10 minutes later, Sara's apartment.  
  
(Pound, Pound, Pound) "Hey Sara! It's Nick! You home baby?" "Shit" Nick said to him self "Fine I'll kick the fucking door down" "Sara! If you can hear me I'm kicking the door in, I'll buy you a new one!" (Kick, Kick, Kick "CRAAAACK") Nick draws his gun "Sara!? Are you here?" Nick approaches her bedroom door, he try the knob but it's locked, Nick shoulders the door open and finds Sara sprawled across her bed clad in a bra and a pair of Nicks boxers, a pair of slacks and a blouse lay next to her, presumably what she was going to wear to work. "Sara!" Nick cried, he rushed to her side, her skin was cool to the touch, her hair was damp and a wet towel hung over her bathroom door, suggesting that she had recently taken a shower. Nick took her pulse, weak but no airway; he immediately began mouth to mouth resuscitation in an attempt to revive his lovely Sara "Come on Sara! Breathe! Come on! Breathe damn it! I love you Sara! Breathe!" no response "Sara breathe! Baby I love you! Please Breathe!" still no response "don't die on me damn it! I still owe you a cup of coffee! Breathe!" Sara started coughing and breathing but she was still unconscious. Nick took off his coat, put it around Sara, picked her up and ran out to his Tahoe.  
  
Sara's Point Of View  
  
Where the hell am I? You're safe Sara Daddy? But you're dead You were pretty close to joining me, permanently What happened? All I remember is taking a shower and starting to get ready for work than nothing. she trailed off Daddy, where are we? Well, Sara that's a hard question to answer; it's kind of in between heaven and purgatory It's so pretty, can you ask someone to turn down the white light? It's hurting my eyes Sure sweetie (light dims) So. am I dead? Or am I having an out of body experience? Well neither, really Damn, I need to pay more attention to the expiration date on those fig newtons Sara, there are three options and I will let you see the out come in your world of each choice, if you promise me I don't see you again for a long time, okay? Yes daddy Okay option number one: you die now Results: nick becomes broken man and never loves again, dies of broken heart Hmmm, No! #2 die and become reborn Results: sure you live but have no knowledge of anything and no one has any knowledge of you Gee, can I think about that? No! #3 go back to nick hmmm let me think about that, of course yes Okay I said yes, now what? Just think about Nick.  
  
Reality: in Nick's Tahoe  
  
"Sara, baby, wake up, I love you" Nick said with tears in his eyes "damn it" when she didn't respond, Nick drove up the emergency exit for Fremont medical center and jumped out, leaving the engine running and door open, he ran around to the passenger side and picked Sara's limp body up again and ran inside "Help, she's unconscious with weak pulse and shallow breathing" Nick yelled, as orderlies and doctors rushed with a gurney Nick broke down and started sobbing. Nick felt a hand on his shoulder; he spun around to face Catherine "Oh my god, Nick what happened?" "I don't know!" Nick sobbed "Sara will be okay" Catherine put a comforting arm around the big man's shoulders and led him to the waiting room.  
  
Sorry for short chapters but this is my first attempt at fan fiction Please read and review Any questions can be sent to: Csi_Vegas03@yahoo.com Thanx 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
15 minutes later, Nick had composed himself enough to ask the Doctor if he could see Sara "Yes, you may" said Dr McCracken "Thank you" "Don't thank me, thank him!" the doctor pointed skyward, Nick chuckled.  
  
Sara's Point Of View  
  
Geeze this is a long line! Sara said of the seemingly endless string of people waiting to be transported back to earth "I hope Nick is okay"  
  
Reality: Sara's hospital room  
  
"Sara, I love you" Nick said as he kissed her forehead, Nick sat and held Sara's hand as he began his vigil. Sara opened her eyes and saw Nick holding her hand, crying "Nick, why are you crying? I'm fine!" with that Nick bent down and gave Sara the biggest kiss she had ever received, at that point Catherine walked in "Whoa Nick! Don't smother her!" she joked  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry for short chapters but this is my first attempt at fan fiction Please read and review Any questions can be sent to: Csi_Vegas03@yahoo.com Thanx P.S. I'm kinda stuck as where to go from here, any help would be very appreciated 


End file.
